Fox, Crow and Challenges
by N-Evil05
Summary: Kalo gagak sama rubah kebut-kebutan pas marathon, mana yang bakal menang? / "Enaknya loe gue gendong gimana, ya?" / Chapter 2 / Author-nya dodol, summary-nya jadi cacat. EYD diperbaiki sedikit. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi mandangin layar HP-nya, ngebaca _email_ yang baru masuk. Dimasukinnya hp model _flip_ warna hitam mengkilap itu ke saku celananya setelah selesai ngebaca isi _email_ tersebut tanpa dia bales. Disambarnya blazer hitam dengan garis merah di kerahnya dan lambang sekolah di dada sebelah kiri yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dia pake, terus keluar kamar.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

****Pairing: ItaKyuu****

**Warning: BL, Sho******unen Ai, Bo******y x Boy, OOC, Typo(s) (jaga-jaga), No EYD, pokoknya gaje XD**

* * *

"Kyuu_-chan,_ ayo, bangun! Nanti telat!" Kushina teriak ke arah tangga. Sebenarnya dia teriak ke arah kamar Kyuubi yang nggak keliatan dari sudut pandangnya yang lagi masak buat sarapan sekeluarga. Minato dan Naruto yang udah duduk manis, menikmati sarapan masing-masing, tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Gue udah bangun dari satu jam yang lalu," Kyuubi menuruni tangga sambil ngebenerin lengan blazernya yang dibiarin kebuka, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang dia pake dibaliknya. Dia nggak pake dasi merah khas sekolahnya. Nggak betah katanya. Beda sama Naruto yang rapi dari atas sampe bawah.

Ditaruhnya tas punggung bernuansa merah hitam dengan gantungan berbentuk rubah yang tadi dia bawa ke kursi, duduk, lalu nyomot roti panggang jatah Naruto.

"Ah! Kyuu, ngapain, sih?!" Naruto sewot gara-gara ulah kakaknya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya yang suka seenaknyak itu. Tapi karena ngeliat reaksi Kyuubi yang tetep cuek, Naruto cuma bisa manyun dan misuh-misuh dalem hati. Takut kualat kalo kedengeran Kyuubi. Tapi dalem hati juga kualat, ya?

"Jangan sampai telat, lho. Ini hari pertama kalian sekolah, 'kan?" ucap Minato sambil menyeruput kopi yang dihidangin Kushina. "Sudah hafal letak sekolah dan kelasnya?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto seorang. Kyuubi diem aja.

Oke, sekedar info, Naruto dan Kyuubi bakal sekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah sejuta umat di fandom Naruto. Naruta di kelas 1 dan Kyuubi di kelas 3. Kemarin pas hari Minggu, mereka sempet liat-liat sekolah bareng Minato.

"Kenapa mendadak pindah, sih? Padahal semester pertama aja belum selesai," tanya Naruto.

Minato meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Maaf, ya, kerjaan _Otou-san_-mu ini suka bikin kita pindah-pindah mendadak,"

Yap, keluarga Namikaze emang demen pindah-pindah rumah gara-gara kerjaan Minato. Minato kerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik yang berpusat di Sunagakure. Sekarang dia diminta atasannya untuk mengurus cabang Konoha. Kushina, sih, cuma ibu rumah tangga biasa yang ngikut kemana aja Minato pergi.

"Aaa~… Nggak masalah, sih, itung-itung cari teman baru," Naruto nyengir lebar, bikin Minato ikutan nyengir dan ngacak-acak rambut putra bungsunya itu.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus melihat Minato dan Naruto.

"Kenapa harus sekolah biasa juga? Kenapa nggak sekolah khusus cowok aja kayak waktu di Suna?" desisnya sambil tetep ngunyah roti hasil jarahannya tadi.

"Aaa…" Minato garuk-garuk dagunya sambil liat ke atas, coba nyari jawaban yang bisa diterima Kyuubi. "Supaya kamu dapat suasana baru…?" Kalimat yang diakhiri tanda tanya itu menandakan Minato agak ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Che…." Kyuubi berdecak pelan. "…konyol"

"Dan juga biar kamu nggak berulah lagi dan dapat pacar," Kushina menambahkan sambil duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan santai. "Kalau kamu punya pacar, kamu nggak akan berulah,"

Kushina nggak nyadar ada perempatan muncul di jidat Kyuubi.

"Gue nggak butuh pacar…" Kyuubi berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar.

Sambil terus berjalan menuju KHS yang jaraknya 15 menit kalo jalan kaki, Kyuubi nggak menghiraukan Naruto yang berusaha ngejar dia sambil teriak-teriak

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian dapat teman baru," Kakashi berdiri di depan kelas 3 - A. Di sebelahnya ada Kyuubi yang buang muka ke arah pintu kelas yang tertutup.

Terdengar anak-anak cewek yang bisik-bisik sambil ngeliatin Kyuubi dan cekikikan sendiri kayak Kunti.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Kakashi.

"Namikaze Kyuubi," ucap Kyuubi singkat tanpa ngalihin pandangannya dari pintu.

"Gue udah tau_," Random character _yang duduk di deretan kedua dari belakang di baris ketiga dari pintu bersuara. "Bisa loe kasih tau info selain nama loe yang udah Kakashi-_sensei _tulis di papan tulis?"

Kyuubi berdecak. Dia akhirnya tambahin info, "…dari Sunagakure,"

Cewek-cewek yang tadi sebelumnya disuruh tenang sama Kakashi, langsung ribut. Ada yang ber"kyaa-kyaa"ria sambil lirik-lirik ke Kyuubi. Bahkan ada yang ngedip-ngedip gaje. Yang cowok pada "was-wes-wos" sendiri. Kyuubi cuma muterin bola matanya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Ah, baiklah. Tempat dudukmu-"

Ucapan Kakashi terputus saat Kyuubi langsung berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan, ke arah bangku di sebelah jendela yang diduduki seorang cowok berambut hitam yang dari tadi nunduk, baca buku. Kayaknya dia nggak peduli sama sesi perkenalan Kyuubi barusan.

"Oi, minggir," perintah Kyuubi singkat.

Itachi, nama pemuda tadi yang berambut panjang diiket ke belakang, ngangkat kepalanya. Mandang Kyuubi.

"Bangku di sebelah kosong, kenapa loe nggak di situ aja?" Itachi nunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. "GUE BILANG, MINGGIR! APA LOE MESTI GUE SERET?!" bentaknya sambil nendang meja Itachi.

Seisi kelas cengo. Bahkan Kakashi juga. Apa murid baru di kelas mereka ini preman?

Itachi natap mata Kyuubi yang natap tajam ke arahnya, terus ngelirik ke arah gantungan tas milik Kyuubi. Senyum simpul, lalu bangkit sambil ngeraih tasnya dan pindah ke bangku sebelah yang kosong. Sebelum duduk, dia sempet ngebisikin sesuatu ke telinga Kyuubi.

"Orang yang cuma modal muka songong kayak loe nggak pantes kasar kayak gitu, _Kitsune_[1]_-chan_,"

Kyuubi ngegeretakin giginya, kesel. Dia berbalik, ngegebrak meja Itachi, keras banget. Seisi kelas cuma bisa diem ngeliat Kyuubi yang sedikit ngecodongin badannya ke arah Itachi yang udah duduk, ngesejajarin mukanya ke muka Itachi yang masih senyum santai.

"…brengsek!" desis Kyuubi sambil ngasih _death glare_.

Itachi ketawa pelan, "…_aho_[2]," Dia natap Kyuubi pake tatapan ngeledek.

Hening. Sekelas nggak ada yang berani negur gara-gara aura pembunuh yang dikeluarin Kyuubi. Bahkan Kakakshi yang selaku Wali Kelas, kehilangan kata-kata dan cuma bisa nelen ludah. Jadi gurur emang susah, ya.

Kyuubi bener-bener dibikin emosi sama cowok di depannya. Baru pertama ketemu, udah cari ribut. Dia baru kali ini ketemu cowok sesongong ini seumur hidupnya. Pengen banget dia hajar itu muka sengaknya Itachi pake tinjunya, tapi deheman Kakashi bikin dia ngurungin niatnya.

Kyuubi duduk, nyandarin punggungnya ke kursi, terus ngeliat keluar jendela. Karena kelasnya ada di lantai 3, dia bisa liat anak-anak kelas 2 yang lagi olahraga di lapangan. Dia nggak peduli sama Kakashi yang udah mulai nerangin pelajaran.

Dan dia juga nggak nyadar kalo senyum tipis di bibir Itachi belum hilang.

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Kyuubi bukan tipe orang yang betah di tempat rame. Makanya, jam istirahat ini dipakenya buat baca-baca buku tebel yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Yah, dia udah pinter, sih. Waktu di Suna, dia lumayan disegani karena kejeniusannya itu. Tapi, nggak ada salahnya, 'kan nambah ilmu? Lagian, perutnya nggak laper, jadi buat apa ke kantin? Tebar pesona sebagai murid baru? Ieuh banget.

Merasa bacaannya nggak sesuai sama _mood_-nya yang masih kesel sama sikap Itachi di kelas tadi pagi, dia mutusin buat nyari buku lain. Diletakkannya buku setebal 3 cm tadi di tempatnya semula, lalu mencari buku lain yang menurutnya menarik.

Mata merah beriris kayak kucing itu menangkap buku yang menarik perhatian. Yah, semacam buku yang ngerangkum pelajaran dari kelas 1 sampe 3 Lumayan buat _refreshing_, ngetes otak, masih hafal sama pelajaran kelas 1 atau nggak. Tapi, Kyuubi, sih, kayaknya masih inget, deh. Ingetan dia, 'kan tajem banget. Dia juga sebenernya udah beres, tuh, belajar pelajaran 3 dari semester awal sampe akhir. Tapi, biarlah.

Sialnya, tuh buku di luar jangkauan Namikaze sulung ini. Tinggi 175 cm-nya Kyuubi kayaknya masih kurang buat ngeraih buku yang ditaruh di rak paling atas, sekitar 2, 3 meter dari tanah. Ruang perpustakaannya emang gede, sih, langit-langitnya juga tinggi biar ruangannya nggak keliatan sempit gara-gara rak buku yang gede-gede.

Sambil jinjit, Kyuubi hampir ngeraih buku yang dimaksud. Gigih juga Kyuubi ini. Tapi sayangnya, seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya yang berdiri di belakangnya berhasil ngambil duluan.

Kyuubi cengo. Buru-buru dia noleh, mau protes.

"Bajindut! Elo ngapain, sih?! Itu buku inceran gue!" Kyuubi makin sewot begitu tau yang ngambil buku tersebut adalah Itachi yang pasang tampang woles.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi ngenalin diri. Dia emang belum ngasih tau namanya ke Kyuubi, sih.

"Gue nggak butuh nama loe! Balik-" Bentakan Kyuubi terhenti. Bukan gara-gara doi inget di perpustakaan nggak boleh berisik, tapi posisinya dan Itachi itu yang bikin dia merinding. Badan Kyuubi yang lagi ngehadap rak buku dihimpit Itachi yang tangan kirinya nahan badannya biar nggak makin mepet sama Kyuubi, sementara tangan kanannya megang buku yang diambilnya tadi.

"Brengsek! Minggir loe!" Kyuubi mendorong Itachi sampe punggung Itachi nyaris nabrak rak buku di belakangnya. "Balikin tuh buku! Gue duluan yang mau baca!" sambung Kyuubi, ngelanjutin protesnya yang sempet terputus tadi.

"Loe anak SMA, 'kan? Kok, kelakuan loe kayak bocah SD gitu, sih?" Itachi ketawa ngeledek, bikin Kyuubi makin sewot. Petugas Perpustakaan, yang mau negur Kyuubi biar tenang, ngurungin niatnya begitu liat ekspresi emosi Kyuubi.

Beberapa murid yang denger keributan langsung ngerubung, tapi begitu di-_death glare_ sama Kyuubi dan Itachi, mereka langsung ngacir ke segala arah.

"Loe beneran cari ribut, ya?" desis Kyuubi tanpa sedetik pun berhenti nge-_death glare_ Itachi.

"Nggak, kok," Senyum ngejeknya belum luntur. "Tapi kalo loe segitu maunya, nih," Itachi ngulurin buku yang diambilnya tadi, "Gue balikin. Gue masih bisa lulus SMA dan masuk ke universitas favorit tanpa baca ini, kok,"

Kepala Kyuubi makin panas. "Loe ngeremehin gue, hah?!" Kyuubi maju selangkah ngedeketin Itachi.

Itachi ketawa sambil ngangkat bahunya, "Perasaan gue nggak ngomong gitu,"

"MUKA SONGONG LOE NGOMONG GITU!" Kyuubi nampik tangan Itachi yang ngulurin buku yang jadi rebutan tersebut, bikin itu buku jatuh ke lantai.

"Asal loe tau, gue juga bisa lulus SMA dan masuk universitas favorit tanpa baca tuh buku! Dasar keriput!" Emosi Kyuubi udah nggak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Hoo…" Itachi maju selangkah, bikin jaraknya sama Kyuubi nggak lebih dari satu meter. "Loe menarik,"

"Terus?" Kyuubi masukin kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Kayaknya Uchiha satu ini nggak bosen-bosennya ngasih senyuman penuh hinaan ke Namikaze sulung di hadapannya ini.

"Kalo gitu, gue nantang loe," Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Kyuubi.

"Kalo peringkat gue ada di atas loe pas pengumuman nilai ujian kelulusan nanti, loe mesti jadi bawahan gue,"

Bola mata rubi milik Kyuubi agak membulat denger tantangan Itachi.

"'Bawahan'?" ulang Kyuubi.

"Pesuruh, pembantu, jongos, kacung, babu… Apapun loe nyebutnya, artinya tetep sama," Itachi berdiri numpu ke kaki kirinya. "Kenapa? Loe takut?" Itachi balik nanya, bikin cowok di hadapannya kesel.

Kyuubi berdecak, kesel. "Nggak usah nunggu sampe akhir semester," Kyuubi ngangkat kepalanya sendikit, tanda dia lagi mandang rendah Itachi. "Di ujian semester satu ini, gue bakal ngalahin loe!"

"Yakin banget loe," sindir Itachi.

"Kalo gue menang, loe harus pergi dari hadapan gue!" tambah Kyuubi, berusaha nahan diri biar dia nggak nonjok Itachi.

"Nggak usah nunggu sampe loe menang, gue udah mau pergi, kok," balas Itachi, sedikit _copy-paste_ ucapan Kyuubi beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia mungut buku yang dari tadi nasibnya diabaikan oleh dua pemuda yang sedang mengibarkan bendera perang di tengah perpustakaan yang sunyi itu.

"Dasar nggak kreatif," hina Kyuubi.

Itachi cuma senyum. "…_aho_,"

Begitu punggung Itachi menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuubi menggerutu pelan.

"Nggak di Suna, nggak di Konoha…" gumamnya pelan. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela ruang perpustakaan yang terbuka menerpanya, bikin rambut merahnya yang miripi Kushina jadi agak berantakan.

Kyuubi berdecak. "Dari pagi _aho_-_aho_ melulu…" desis Kyuubi seraya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Itachi.

_"…Baka Karasu_[2]_,"_

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Suasana kelas 3 -A di pelaran kelima agak rame. Soalnya, Iruka lagi ngebagiin hasil tes Matematika yang tadi dilakuin pas jam pelajaran keempat, sebelum jam istirahat siang. Banyak yang keliatan kecewa, baik murid cewek maupun yang cowok. Nilai rata-ratanya 6, sih. Materinya emang agak susah menurut sebagian siswa.

Kyuubi mandang kertas ujiannya dengan nilai 95 ditangannya. Cih, pelit amat. Cuma salah rumus aja padahal. Tapi, Kyuubi nggak peduli. Dimasukinnya kertas ujian itu ke laci mejanya.

Ya, mau dapet nilai berapapun, Kyuubi nggak peduli. Dia nggak pernah kena marah Minato atau Kushina soal nilai pelajaran. Selain karena Kyuubi nggak pernah dapet nilai di bawah 9 sejak SD, MinaKushi juga nggak masalahin nilai sekolah. Buktinya, Naruto yang sering remidi aja dikalemin.

"Karena nilai rata-rata di kela ini agak rendah, minggu depan kita ujian lagi dengan materi yang sama. Jadi, tolong pelajari dan pahami," kata Iruka sebelum ninggalin kelas.

"Target loe dapet nilai berapa?" tanya Itachi, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuubi, begitu panadangannya ketemu sama Kyuubi yang langsung melengos.

"Gue nggak peduli sama nilai," kata Kyuubi sambil mandang keluar jendela, ngeliatin bnga sakura yang gugur ketiup angin. "Tapi, yang jelas, gue bakal dapet nilai lebih tinggi dari loe sebagai bukti awal gue nggak akan kalah dari loe," lanjutnya, cepet.

"Loe santai, ya? Ortu loe nggak masalah, tuh?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kepo banget, sih, loe," sindir Kyuubi jengkel.

"Gue lagi ngorek informasi seseorang yang bakal jadi bawahan gue,"

Ngorek informasi langsung dari orangnya? Itachi bener-bener jenius.

"Dan gue cuma mau ngasih tau, loe kayaknya mesti bener-bener berusaha keras biar nggak jadi bawahan gue," lanjut Itachi lagi sambil nunjukin kertas ujiannya dengan tulisan 100 dengan ekspresi sombongnya yang bikin Kyuubi kesel.

"Sekolah yang penting ilmunya," Kyuubi berdiri, mau keluar kelas. "Nilai itu cuma angka dan gue nggak nuntut apa-apa selain ilmu,"

"Mau kemana loe?" tanya Itachi pas Kyuubi lewat di belakangnya, jalan ke arah pintu.

"Gue nggak suka pelajaran PKK," Kyuubi pergi sebelum guru yang ngajar pelajaran selanjutnya dateng.

Itachi ngeliatin terus pintu kelas yang ditutup siswa lain, yang tadi dilewatin Kyuubi, sambil senyum aneh.

"Loe emang manarik, ya, _Kitsune-chan_…"

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Naruto ngalihin perhatiannya dari TV, najemin pendengarannya. Suara tembakan dari arah _basement_, yang dia denger sebelumnya, kedengeran lagi. Setelah mastiin dugaannya bener, Naruto kembali nonton TV.

Kyuubi lagi _bad mood_.

Yep, bener banget. Kyuubi kalo lagi _bad mood_ gini pasti langsung ngelampiasin emosinya dengan latihan nembak. Nggak pake pistol beneran, sih. Pake _air gun_ dengan peluru BB dari plastik. Tapi, walau dari plastik, kalo kena orang, ya, tetep sakit lah.

Entah pake alesan apa Kyuubi minta dibeliin alat-alat buat latihan make senjata api ini sama Minato sampe dibeliin. Mungkin Minato ngira cita-citanya Kyuubi mau jadi polisi kali, ya? Makanya dibeliin tanpa curiga.

Perasaan Kyuubi kalo denger suara tembakan atau ngeliat peluru cat merah yang kena sasarannya yaitu manekin, yang kesannya kayak darah itu, bikin Kyuubi jadi puas aja. Kekeselannya terlampiaskan walau nggak semuanya.

Kilas balik kelakuan Itachi yang nyebelin hari ini terulang di kepala Kyuubi.

Emosi Kyuubi naik lagi. "GAGAK BRENGSEK! Gue bakal bikin loe ngeluarin isi perut loe sendiri!"

Sambil nganggep manekin yang berada 7 meter di depannya sebagai Itachi, Kyuubi nembakin manekin itu di sasaran utamanya yaitu perut pake peluru cat sampe tuh manekin perutnya kayak abis di… Ah, sudahlah.

Jangan heran. Jiwa _psycho_ Kyuubi emang udah mendarah-daging. Ini gara-gara dia dibiarin nonton film pembunuhan tanpa sensor pas masih kelas 3 SD. Sampe sekarang pun masih.

Kyuubi narik nafas, berusaha ngatur emosinya. Walaupun tadi dia bilang nggak peduli soal nilai, tapi sekarang dia kepikiran juga. Soalnya, kalo nilainya lebih rendah dari Itachi, dia bisa-bisa jadi bawahannya Itachi. 'Kan ieuh banget.

Tapi, dia masih pede banget bisa ngalahin Itachi. Buktinya, sekarang dia malah main tembak-tembakan gini, bukannya belajar. Berarti dia pede bisa ngalahin Itachi walau nggak belajar, 'kan?

HP yang ada di saku celana jeans Kyuubi berdering singkat. Tanda ada _email_ masuk.

Kyuubi duduk sekenanya di lantai sambil ngeletakin _air gun yang_ dipakenya di sebelah kanan. Dibacanya _email_ itu dan ekspresinya berubah. Yang tadinya udah _cool_ dikit, jadi panas lagi.

"Berisik!" Dilemparnya HP yang nggak tau apa-apa itu tanpa ngebales _email _tadi ke atas matras di belakangnya. Sekesel-keselnya Kyuubi, dia masih ngehargain HP yang dibeliin Minato dengan kerja keras itu.

Kyuubi berdiri lagi sambil ngeraih _air gun_-nya, ngebidik dan mulai nembakin sasaran di depannya.

"Gue bakal ngalahin itu _Baka Karasu_! Gue bakal masuk universitas favorit! Gue bakal ke Ame, terus-"

Gerakan Kyuubi terhenti. Suasana di _basement _langsung jadi sepi.

'Terus' apa?

Sambil berdecak kesel, Kyuubi naik ke arah tangga, ke pintu yang nembus ke lorong deket kamar mandi. Mau balik ke kamar tanpa ngeberesin peluru BB yang berserakan dan bercak-bercak cat di lantai _basement_.

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Itachi memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang lumayan gede. Dia pulang sekolah jalan kaki, kayak Kyubi. Walau jarak rumahnya emang lebih jauh dan berlawanan arah dari rumah Kyuubi, tapi Itachi dengan sukarela ngalakuinnya.

Sebenernya, dia bisa aja pulang sekolah dianter sama supir pake mobil. Toh, bokapnya, Fugaku, yang nyuruh gitu. Tapi Itachi nolak karena dia lebih suka jalan-jalan daripada duduk doang. Itung-itung latihan ringan biar otot kaki tambah macho. Ya, nggak?

Sasuke yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga noleh ke arah Itachi yang baru aja pulang dari sekolah. Ngeliat Itachi yang senyum-senyum tipis bikin dia jadi heran.

"Nemu mainan baru, ya?" tebak Sasuke sambil kembali membaca buku Fisika yang ada di tangannya.

"Iya," Itachi ngelangkah deketin Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya, terus ngelepas dasi yang dipakenya.

"Oh," Sasuke ngebalik halaman yang udah selesai dia baca. "Kali ini cewek mana lagi?"

Itachi ketawa. Sasuke cuma ngelirik Itachi sambil ngangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kali ini bukan cewek," kata Itachi setelah bangkit dan jalan ke kamarnya.

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**To Be Continued**

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

* * *

[1] _Kitsune_ : Rubah

[2] _Aho_ : Artinya sama kayak "_baka_". Saya lupa liat di anime mana, tapi kalo ada gagak mejeng, pasti gagaknya teriak (?) "_aho, aho_…" dengan _efek echo_ yang membahana dan _background_ langit sore. Iya, nggak, sih? XD

[3] _Karasu_ : Gagak

* * *

Halo, Evil di sini~ Panggil Nandya juga nggak apa-apa XD  
Saya author baru yang naksir ItaKyuu~

Ff ItaKyuu pertama. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada yang cacat orz

Sebenernya saya berhenti baca Naruto pas bagian dilatih sama Killer Bee dan baru lanjut baca sekarang *digebukin rame-rame* o)-)

Btw, saya coba gambar Kyuubi versi manusia. Versi tsundere-nya, liat profil saya aja =w= *digampar Kyuu*  
Apa udah sesuai dengan bayangan kalian, para fans Kyuubi? XD

Oke~  
Pliss _review_-nya~ Saya sangat berharap ada yang mau review ff saya .  
Mau nge-flame? Boleh, sih… Tapi, kalo bisa, jangan XD #BLAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuubi, yang baru selesai cuci muka, membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit kasar. Eh, tapi kayaknya bukan sedikit lagi, sih, soalnya Kushina yang lagi bikin sarapan jadi terlonjak kaget.

"Kyuu_-chan,_ kalau buka pintu, pelan-pelan," omelnya pas Kyuubi masuk dapur dan mengambil air minum, lalu menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

"Nggak bisa pelan-pelan, gue emosi!" Kyuubi naruh gelasnya di meja makan, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Kushina cuma geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan Kyuubi yang nggak nyatai.

"Aduh! Kyuu, jangan lari-lari, dong!" gerutu Naruto, yang baru bangun tidur, pas dia keluar kamar dan nggak sengaja nabrak Kyuubi.

Merasa nggak ada salah karena nabrak dan mau siap-siap ke sekolah, tanpa minta maaf, Kyuubi lanjut ke kamarnya.

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, ruangan bernuansa hitam merah terlihat. Kyuubi langsung mengganti kaos merahnya dengan kemeja putih yang digantung di belakang pintu. Blazer dia taruh dulu di atas kasur. Mau beres-beres buku pelajaran buat hari ini dulu.

Kata-kata Itachi yang nantang dia kemarin masih kedengeran jelas di telinganya.

"Gue nggak akan jadi bawahan siapa pun lagi," gumamnya pelan sambil masukin buku-bukunya ke tas yang ada di atas meja belajarnya yang berantakan. Kyuubi nggak sempet beresin karena dia ngakunya sibuk. Entah sibuk apa yang dia maksud.

Kyuubi melirik kalender yang tertempel di dinding di atas meja belajarnya. Sekarang pertengahan Mei, ujian semester pertama bulan Juli. Nggak ada kegiatan khusus yang bakal ngurangin waktunya belajar, cuma festival olahraga aja yang menurutnya nggak berguna.

_Etto_, tunggu sebentar…

'Festival olahraga'?

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ItaKyuu**

**Warning: BL, Shounen Ai, Boy x Boy, OOC, Typo(s) (jaga-jaga), EYD diperbaiki sedikit :P**

* * *

Kyuubi memandang lapangan dari bawah pepohonan rindang yang jadi tempat bahunya bersandar. Dia udah pake baju olahraga, sih, tapi dia ogah ikutan latihan buat festival olahraga nanti.

Bukannya Kyuubi nggak bisa olahraga. Dia bisa, kok. Tiap hari dia olahraga. Buktinya, otot-ototnya yang terbentuk itu bikin cewek-cewek jadi jerit-jerit histeris kayak minta digampar. Dia cuma males aja. Mikirnya, daripada repot-repot latihan buat kegiatan yang nggak ngasih pengaruh apa-apa ke nilai, mending dia belajar, 'kan?

"Yo, _Kitsune-chan_…" Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi yang masang tampang asem. "Nggak ikutan?"

"Nggak perlu sok akrab, deh, loe," Kyuubi melengos.

"Loe nggak bisa olahraga?"

Kyuubi melirik tajam ke arah Itachi. "Berisik!"

"Jadi, beneran nggak bisa? Padahal yang gue tau, rubah bisa lari 48 kilometer per jam," Itachi ketawa pelan. Ngeledek banget.

Emosinya bener-bener nggak bisa ditahan kalo sama Itachi. Dia narik kerah seragam olahraga Itachi, kenceng.

"Loe bisa, nggak, nggak bikin gue emosi!?" geram Kyuubi. "Dan berhenti manggil dan nganggep gue _Kitsune-chan_!"

Itachi senyum nantang, "Gue bakal berhenti manggil loe _Kitsune-chan_ kalo loe bisa jadi urutan satu pas latihan marathon Senin depan nanti,"

Dahi Kyuubi agak berkerut. "Loe hobi banget, ya, nantang orang?" selidiknya. Baru kemarin Itachi nantang dia, sekarang udah nantang lagi? Bener-bener dah si Itachi ini.

"Hidup kalo nggak ada tantangannya itu nggak seru," ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai tipis. "Ibarat _game_, kalo nggak ada tantangan buat mencapai target, _game_-nya nggak bakalan seru,"

"Hidup loe main-main,"

Itachi cuma senyum tipis buat menanggapi kata-kata Kyuubi yang bernada menghina tersebut.

Setelah mendengus pelan, Kyuubi ngelepasin cengkramannya, "Gue terima tantangan loe,"

Itachi senyum puas sambil ngeliat punggung Kyuubi yang menjauh.

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dateng juga. Lapangan KHS rame banget. Itachi melirik Kyuubi yang lagi ngiket tali sepatunya sambil jongkok di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi seluruh KHS yang seluruhnya make baju olahraga buat ikutan marathon.

Itachi nyamperin Kyuubi, "Loe udah siap kalah?"

Kyuubi melirik Itachi, terus berdiri. "Songong banget, sih, loe," Ditinggalkannya Itachi menuju barisan belakang. Kelas 3 kebagian di barisan belakang. Nggak belakang-belakang amat, sih, sebenernya. Yang paling belakang kelas 3 - F, tapi karena Kyuubi nggak suka ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan kayak gini, dia lebih milih di barisan paling belakang.

Dan sialnya, Itachi juga di situ.

"Loe ngapain ngikutin gue, sih?!" Kyuubi bener-bener risih sama Itachi yang dengan santainya melakukan pemanasan kecil di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Biar adil. Gue nggak mau dianggep curang karena gue di depan loe," jawab Itachi santai. "Lagian, gue masih bisa dapet urutan satu meskipun gue lari belakangan sekalipun," lanjutnya sambil senyum ngeledek, bikin Kyuubi yang tadinya mau komentar soal kejujurannya malah makin emosi.

Setelah siswa-siswi berbaris sesuai kelasnya, kecuali Itachi dan Kyuubi tentunya, aba-aba diberikan oleh guru dan peserta marathon KHS langsung lari keluar gerbang sekolah dan ngikutin rute yang udah ditentuin.

Kyuubi langsung lari melewati barisan murid-murid lewat sebelah kiri, sedangkan Itachi di sebelah kanan. Mereka masing-masing nggak tau siapa yang unggul, tapi yang pasti, mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga demi dapet urutan satu. Demi harga diri juga.

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Hampir tigaperempat rute marathon udah Kyuubi lewatin. Dia lagi lari pelan sambil ngatur nafas di jalanan sepi. Di seberang jalan ada pertokoan dan di sebelah kiri bawahnya ada sungai yang dikasih pagar besi pembatas.

Kyuubi nengok ke belakang. Nggak ada orang. Yah, dia udah lari sekuat tenaga, sih, walau beberapa kali ada yang nyalip dia. Tapi, karena tadi dia nggak liat Itachi menyalipnya, dia ngiranya Itachi ada di belakang, jadi masih aman buat ngatur nafasnya dulu yang ngos-ngosan.

Kyuubi jadi inget. Selama dia sekolah di Suna, dia nggak pernah sekali pun ikutan acara marathon begini. Dia lebih suka bolos, tetep di kelas sampe acara selesai. Soalnya, dia nggak ngerti apa serunya ikutan marathon. Panas-panasan, nggak ngaruh ke nilai, main sahabat-sahabatan dengan saling mendukung. Oke, yang terakhir bikin Kyuubi mual karena terdengar alay.

Tapi, walau pikirannya gitu, dia kayaknya nikmatin marathon kali ini. Karena dia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Apa mungkin karena Itachi? Apa dia mesti berterimakasih sama Itachi? Nggak. Karena dia nggak menikmati sepenuhnya.

Yap, sebenernya Kyuubi ngerasa otot betisnya agak nyeri. Ototnya berasa kayak ditarik kenceng banget. Jujur aja, sebenernya dia udah lama nggak lari sejauh ini. Paling jauh cuma 1 kilometeran lah, itu pun nggak rutin.

Sebelum acara marathon ini, beberapa hari sebelumnya diadakan latihan lari jarak dekat setiap pulang sekolah, biar otot kaki nggak kaget karena mendadak dipaksa buat lari jarak jauh. Tapi dasar Kyuubi, dia nggak peduli dan lebih suka pulang duluan.

Sekedar info, rute marathon ini sejauh 5 kilometer.

Berusaha mengabaikan nyeri di kakinya, Kyuubi mulai berlari lagi setelah narik nafas panjang.

ZRAK!

"Ugh…!" Kyuubi terjatuh sambil megangin kaki kanannya yang bener-bener sakit. Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi nggak bisa. Akhirnya dia cuma duduk di trotoar sambil sandaran di pagar besi pembatas.

"Kyuu! Kenapa?!" Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi dari kejauhan langsung menghampiri Kyuubi yang lagi meringgis nahan sakit.

"Nggak apa-apa… Pergi sana," usir Kyuubi.

Beberapa temen Naruto yang lari bareng dia ikut nyamperin Kyuubi.

"Kakak loe, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil ngelap keringetnya pake pnggung tangan kanannya. Di belakangnya, Lee dan Shikamaru ikut menghampiri.

"Iya," jawab Naruto sambil jongkok di depan Kyuubi. "Kyuu, kaki loe sakit?" tanyanya saat dia liat Kyuubi megangin kaki kanannya.

"Nggak! Pergi sana! Gue cuma capek," usir Kyuubi lagi, tapi itu tetep nggak bisa ngusir Naruto yang terlanjur khawatir. Biarpun kakaknya ini suka seenaknya dan kasar, Naruto tetep sayang sama dia.

"Gimana kalo kita cari bantuan aja? Gue nggak yakin bisa bantuin kakak loe," usul Shikamaru. Sebenernya, dia males. Tipe orang kayak Kyuubi dia hindari banget, makanya dia pengen cepet-cepet lanjutin lari biar dia bisa langsung istirahat. Sungguh tidak terpuji.

"Ah, iya juga. Ng... Kyuu, tunggu sebentar, ya," Naruto bangkit.

"Ya, ya… Terserah," Kyuubi cuma bisa jawab dengan lemes gara-gara rasa sakit di kakinya makin meluas.

Setelah Naruto menghilang di belokan depan sana, Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan. Angin musim semi yang sejuk bertiup, menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura. Beberapa ada yang mendarat di atas kepala Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas sambil nunduk.

"Harga diri gue ancur,"

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Itachi nyiram kepalanya pake air mineral botolan yang dibagikan para guru, buat membilas kepala dan wajahnya dari keringat sekaligus buat mendinginkan suhu badannya. Walaupun suhu udara hari ini nggak terlalu panas, tapi namanya juga orang habis marathon, ya, jelas gerah. Air yang membasahi rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir itu jatuh ke bahunya. Sisa air yang ada di botol dia minum sampe habis.

"_Bakachi_[1]," Sasuke manggil kakaknya dengan "panggilan sayang"nya sehari-hari dari arah belakang. "Mana mainan loe? Belum nyampe?" Sasuke nyari sosok cowok berambut merah. Yah, Itachi kemarin sedikit nyeritain ciri-ciri Kyuubi ke Sasuke, khususnya rambut merahnya yang nge-jreng itu.

"Kayaknya, sih," Itachi membuang botol plastik air mineral yang kosong ke tong sampah setelah dia remukin dulu.

"_TEME_!" Tiba-tiba Naruto nyeruduk Sasuke dari belakang, bikin Sasuke dengan nggak elitnya jatuh nyusruk nyium tanah di depan kaki Itachi.

"Woi, _Dobe_! Nyari ribut loe?!" bentak Sasuk emosi sambil bersihin baju olahraganya yang rada kotor. "Loe juga, nggak usah ketawa!" bentaknya lagi begitu mergokin Itachi yang ketawa ditahan di balik tangan kanannya.

"_Teme_, bantuin," Naruto narik-narik baju olahraganya Sasuke. "Kakak gue… Tolongin dia," rengeknya lagi.

Itachi merhatiin Naruto dari atas sampe bawah.

"Nama kakak loe siapa?"

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Kyuubi merenggangkan otot lehernya yang pegel gara-gara dia nunduk terus. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di atas kepalanya pada jatuh. Dia juga nyeka keringatnya. Sinar matahari di jam 12 siang emang panas banget, walau nggak sepanas pas musim panas, sih.

Kyuubi mendengus pasrah. Dia udah nggak ngeliat lagi murid-murid KHS lari di depannya yang masih duduk di trotoar. Udah jelas dia nggak bisa jadi urutan satu.

"Biar, deh," Kyuubi mendonggak, meliat langit biru di atasnya. "Dipanggil _Kitsune_ juga nggak jelek-jelek amat,"

"Jadi, nggak masalah kalo gue tetep manggil loe _Kitsune-chan_?"

Kyuubi langsung melotot begitu liat Itachi berdiri di depannya.

"Ngapain loe di sini?!" Kyuubi langsung berdiri walaupun kakinya masih agak nyeri.

"Gue diminta tolong sama adik tersayang loe,"

Detik itu juga, Kyuubi menaruh dendam sama Naruto yang nggak tau apa-apa.

"Enaknya loe gue gendong gimana, ya?" Itachi ngelus dagunya.

Kyuubi merinding. "Cuih! Ogah banget gue digendong loe!" Kyuubi mundur selangkah. Maunya, sih, mundur lagi, tapi udah mentok sama pager. Ntar kalo mndur lagi, dia bisa terjun bebas ke sungai. Dia bisa berenang, sih, cuma sekarang kakinya lagi sakit gini, nggak bisa dipake buat berenang. Jadi, kalo misalnya dia hanyut, 'kan nggak lucu.

"Digendong di punggung atau mau kayak tuan putri gitu? Loe mau yang mana?" tanya Itachi yang sok nggak denger kata-kata Kyuubi tadi dengan nada serius.

Kyuubi makin jijik begitu ngeliat eksprei Itachi yang nggak ada bercandanya sedikit pun. Rasanya pengen dia tendang muka Itachi sampe terjengkang atau dia _drop kick_ pinggang Itachi sampe patah tulangnya, lalu Itachi jadi cacat permanen atau apapun yang bisa bikin Itachi menyesal seumur hidup.

"Gue bisa jalan sendiri," Kyuubi mulai melangkah, sedikit menyeret kakinya yang tadi udah dia pijet-pijet dikit buat ngilangin sakitnya.

Itachi melihatin Kyuubi yang jalannya kayak susah banget. Iyalah, susah. Kakinya, 'kan masih sakit.

Itachi akhirnya ngiktin Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Loe keras kepala banget, ya?"

"Biar harga diri gue nggak makin ancur gara-gara udah kalah, terus malah ditolongin loe," Kyuubi terus jalan tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang jalan ngedahuluin dia.

Tanpa ngomong apa-apa, Itachi nyeruduk Kyuubi, megang dan ngangkat pinggang Kyuubi, terus langsung menggendong Kyuubi di bahunya. Jadi kayak pemadam kebakaran bawa korban pingsan, deh.

"B*ngs*t! Apa-apaan loe?! Turunin gue!" Kyuubi tanpa ragu-ragu menjambak rambut Itachi yang dikuncir sampe yang punya rambut berasa kayak mau dibotakin secara paksa.

"Kalo loe maksa jalan sendiri, sekolah keburu sepi dan nggak bisa ke UKS," Itachi mulai berlari ke KHS tanpa peduli sama Kyuubi yang terus-terusan ribut minta diturunin.

Setelah 15 menit protes dan ribut, Kyuubi akhirnya diem dikarenakan dia capek sendiri.

"Kenapa loe ngotot, sih…" kata Kyuubi dan mulai berontak lagi karena dia tadi sempet lihat orang-orang di seberang jalan memandang dengan tatapan aneh ke arah mereka berdua. Tanpa mendengar bisikan orang-orang tadi, dia udah tau dia lagi dianggap homoan sama Itachi.

Itachi yang denger Kyuubi langsung bales, "Loe sendiri juga ngotot,"

Sambil agak melambatkan langkahnya, Itachi ngomong lagi. "Gue nggak mau loe kenapa-kenapa,"

Kyuubi diem. Itachi juga diem. Entah kenapa suasananya jadi kayak di komik-komik _romance_. Bunga sakura yang gugur dan angin yang berhembus makin mendukung suasana. Musik romantis mulai terdengar. Ah, rupanya dari toko kaset yang ItaKyuu lewati. Dan bapak-bapak yang punya toko kaset bukannya malah matiin musiknya, dia malah nambahin _volume_-nya begitu lihat ItaKyuu melintas.

ItaKyuu memicingkan mata ke arah bapak tersebut yang tetap santai meski dilihat seperti itu sama mereka. Heran. Entah dari sudut mana bapak itu melihat ItaKyuu yang nggak keliatan mesra sama sekali ini jadi keliatan dan dikira sepasang kekasih di matanya.

Dan seperangkat _DVD Player_ beserta _speakers _si bapak berakhir naas, hanyut di sungai, karena Itachi melemparnya dengan wajah dan perasaan tak berdosa. Kita doakan semoga Itachi nggak dituntut karena bapak-bapak itu ngamuk sambil nyumpahin Itachi yang berlalu.

Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya seolah tadi nggak ada kejadian apa-apa. "Soalnya, gue nggak mau calon bawahan gue cacat kakinya gara-gara telat gue tolongin,"

Ucapan Itachi itu otomatis memecahkan keheningan, memusnahkan suasana _romance -_yang tadi sempat hancur juga-, sekaligus bikin Kyuubi langsung menjambak rambut Itachi lagi. Sekuat-kuatnya sampe ada beberapa yang rontok dan patah sebelum akhirnya Kyuubi minta diturunin dan ngotot mau jalan sendiri ke KHS.

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Kyuubi duduk di pinggir ranjang UKS sambil menggulung celana olahraganya sampe di atas lutut, terus ngelurusin kakinya. Capek. Ternyata menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15-20 menitan buat nyampe KHS dengan modal keras kepalanya.

"Perut gue mules gara-gara sempet loe gendong gue sambil lari tadi," desis Kyuubi sambil megangin perutnya yang antara mules sama laper karena ini udah lewat jam makan siang.

Itachi menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kyuubi.

"Gue, 'kan nolongin loe," kata Itachi santai. "Bukannya loe harusnya ngucapin sesuatu ke gue?"

Kyuubi ngelirik Itachi singkat, terus liat ke jendela. "Gue nggak minta tolong, jadi gue nggak akan berterimakasih,"

Itachi ketawa yang Kyuubi yakini pasti lagi ngetawain dia. Kyuubi nggak peduli. Emang bener, 'kan? Dia nggak minta tolong, jadi kenapa dia harus bilang makasih? Harusnya Itachi nagihnya ke Naruto.

"Seumur hidup, gue baru kali ini ikutan marathon," Kyuubi memecah keheningan di ruang UKS. "Ini gara-gara loe,"

Itachi memandang Kyuubi yang meliat ke luar jendela. "Kalo gitu, loe mesti bilang makasih karena gue udah nambah pengalaman hidup loe," Itachi mengelus dagunya, bangga. "Tapi, karena loe nggak minta, jadi loe nggak akan berterimakasih, ya,"

"Nah, itu loe ngerti," bales Kyuubi ketus.

"Ya, udah, gue mau balik dulu ke lapangan," Itachi bangkit. "Istirahat yang bener, lho, Kyuubi…"

"Hn,"

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuubi tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan buru-buru menoleh ke arah Itachi yang baru membuka pintu UKS, mau keluar.

"Tadi… loe…" Kyuubi terperangah.

Itachi senyum tipis, "Sesuai permintaan loe, gue nggak akan panggil loe _Kitsune-chan_ lagi,"

"Tapi, 'kan gue nggak-"

"Gue cuma berbaik hati sama loe yang nggak suka gue panggil _Kitsune-chan_," kata Itachi santai, nggak nyadar kalo Kyuubi merasa direndahkan karena dikasihan sama Itachi.

"Loe ditolongin sama gue, jadi otomatis loe juga urutan satu," lanjut Itachi.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hening. Cuma keramaian dari luar sana dari siswa-siswi yang lagi nunggu pengumuman tiga peserta pertama yang berhasil nyelesaiin marathon.

Suara Iruka-_sensei_ yang lagi ngumumin kedengaran jelas, "_Dan yang berhasil menyelesaikan marathon dan mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu adalah Uchiha Itachi dari kelas 3 - A!_"

Dan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah pun terdengar, disertai sorakan dari para siswa-siswi KHS.

Kyuubi cengo dan Itachi nyengir penuh kemenangan.

Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arah Itachi. "Gue nggak butuh belas kasihan loe!" Dia bangkit, melewati dan mendahului Itachi ke luar UKS. "Dan jangan manggil gue pake nama depan gue. Jijik gue waktu loe nyebut nama gue," Kyuubi nerusin langkahnya.

"Jadi, loe nggak bakal marah kalo gue manggil loe _Kitsune-chan_?"

"Seengaknya jangan pake '_-chan_',"

Itachi mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, terus jalan ke arah lapangan, sementara Kyuubi jalan ke kelas, mau ambil tas, terus pulang. Dia nggak peduli sama pengumuman. Pokoknya dia mau pulang.

"Besok ulangan Matematika, lho, _Kitsune-kun_," Itachi ngingetin sebelum belok dari koridor yang sepi menuju lapangan. "Kalo loe kalah, loe semakin dekat menjuju gelar sebagai anak buah gue,"

"Gue nggak perlu diingetin loe, _Bakarasu_[2]," bales Kyuubi dingin, tanpa noleh.

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

Kyuubi menyeret langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah, melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih berkumpul di tengah lapangan KHS sambil membawa tasnya. Sesekali dia melihat ke sekeliling, nyari sosok cowok berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi.

"Gue nggak pernah ketemu sama orang sengeselin dia," gumam Kyuubi sambil melanjutkan langkahnya setelah melihat Itachi di antara kerumunan cewek-cewek yang agak jauh darinya. "Cerewet kayak emak-emak, suka nantangin kayak preman, kepedeannya tingkat dewa, najisin. Kalo yang di Suna..."

Kyuubi berhenti melangkah.

"GUE MIKIR APA?! SIALAN! JANGAN INGET LAGI!" Kyuubi langsung lari keluar gerbang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari sebagian siswa-siswi KHS.

Itachi yang sempat melihat dan mendengar teriakan Kyuubi bengong beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Calon anak buah gue emang menarik,"

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**To Be Continued**

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

* * *

[1] _Bakachi_ : singkatan "_Baka Itachi_"

[2] _Bakarasu _: Singkatan "_Baka Karasu_" :p

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah baca/fav/follow/review chapter 1~! Maaf, apdet-nya lama o)-( *nggak ada yang peduli, oi*  
Saya ngurusin doujin dulu, sih, ahahha *hus curhat* #pletak

Sepertinya chapter ini nggak ada kesan-kesannya sama sekali... =w=

Oh ya, rambut Kyuubi merah kayak Kushina itu ada alasannya, lho XD  
Tunggulah sampai chapter 10 keatas XD #digampar

* * *

**[Reply]**

**Itachi:  
**Iya w Tentang kamu karena aku sayang kamu XD #dor

Makasih XD Iya, kenapa, ya? :D *slap* Pengen yang nggak pake EYD soalnya *jdar*  
Kalo gitu, aku pake semi EYD aja deh XD *apa itu?* Tapi, di chapter ini udah diperbaiki sedikit. Sedikit-sedikit biar nggak kaget dari no EYD jadi EYD total XD  
Nggak apa-apa, 'kan ya? ._.

Nggak apa-apa, kok, nggak log in XD Yang penting, makasih udah baca dan kasih review :'D #terharu (Kamu reviewer pertamakuuhh~ cup cup cup =3= *plak*)  
Kyuubi gantengnya di khayalan doang XD *ditonjok*

**kireikitsune:  
**Makasih XDD *gelindingan*  
Iya, setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata nggak enak ya =v= *telat*  
Di chapter ini udah sedikit diperbaiki, semoga bacanya jadi lebih nyaman, ya :D Ke depannya juga bakal diperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit. Makasih saran dan fav-nya w

**ItaKyuu:  
**Jadian, nggak, ya...? (≖‿≖) *plak  
Iya, ini Yaoi XD Lebih tepatnya, BL/Shounen Ai =v=

Oke, udah lanjut, nih XD Makasih ya~

**zadita uchiha:  
**Ini fokus ke ItaKyuu, sih, jadi mungkin SasuNaru-nya cuma seupil doang XD Makasih ya~

**Kazuki Yuki:  
**Oke, udah lanjut XD Makasih~

**Akira Hikaru406:  
**Udah dilanjut, nih, silahkaaann~ :D

**Wazuka Arihyoshi:  
**Oke, broh~ Makasih ya :v Gue suka gaya loe :v

Oh ya? Berarti saya nggak salah soal gagak suka ngomong "aho" =v=) /

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~  
Chapter selanjutnya bakal di-update kalo banyak yang review :"D *modus, nih*


End file.
